The present invention relates generally to modular attachment systems for weapons. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular panel system that is integrated to mount onto an accessory rail system in order to interface additional equipment onto a firearm or another support structure.
As the field of combat and commercial weaponry expands, numerous add-on enhancements have become available for attachment to standard firearms, thereby significantly upgrading the capability of the firearm. Various methods and means have been developed for interfacing these various add-on enhancements to a wide array of firearms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871 discloses a quickly detachable-interface means for modular enhancements. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,806 discloses a universal receiver sleeve having an upper interface portion with standard, universal dimensions that are modular and configured to receive any accessory mount while the receiver sleeve further includes a lower interface portion that is specific to the particular firearm with which it will be employed. Another interface means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,650 where an extended rigid interface frame including upper and lower rails is shown. The interface frame is joined to a firearm receiver where a yoke braces the extended rigid frame receiver sleeve to the forward portion of the firearm's receiver. The interface frame extends forward around the firearm's barrel between the front of the receiver and a head assembly that is attached on the front end of the barrel thereby replacing the firearm's normal front sight. A weaver type interface rail is provided both above and below the barrel from the head assembly to the receiver. In
Some types of rigid interface frames are supported entirely by the yoke at the front of the receiver. In this case, the distal end of the extended rigid frame terminates in a front sight housing, which connects the upper and lower rails and provides a housing for advanced laser and sensor components and the standard front sight bead. The front sight housing is self-supported by the connection of the upper and lower rails running back to the yoke and secured to the top of the receiver. In this manner, the barrel of the rifle is free floating in that it does not touch the extended rigid frame in any manner. This permits greater shooting accuracy and protects sensitive electrical components within the front sight housing by isolating the front sight housing from the heat generated from the barrel.
Although the principles of the above-identified patented devices are generally applicable to all firearms, the specific firearm example identified in each patent was the U.S. military M16 rifle and carbine. The M16 has been in service for a number of years and will continue to be a popular rifle both in the U.S. military and foreign military for the foreseeable future. However, with the increasing development and refinement of laser technology and other technologies, it has become highly desirable to integrate the ability to mount modular attachments onto and into firearms.
As can be appreciated, the problem with integrating modular attachments onto firearms is the inherent conflict between a gun barrel's physical functioning and the additional weight and/or shocks that may be introduced thereto resulting from the attachment of additional accessories. To obtain the best and most reliable performance, a gun barrel should be physically isolated, i.e., “floating”. It is preferred that nothing be attached to the gun barrel, thereby isolating the barrel physically and eliminating bending and “droop” along the barrel's longitudinal axis. The ideal mounting arrangement for modular attachments, therefore, is one where the attachment is completely isolated from the gun barrel. This isolation serves two functional purposes. First, during operation, the temperature of a gun barrel can rise to 900.degree. F. This type of heat, as well as the physical shock transferred through the gun barrel during firing, can damage or destroy any attachments that are mounted in direct contact with the barrel. The heat generated by the gun barrel is transferred to any devices mounted thereon, resulting in the direct transfer of enough heat to burn a user's hands and interfere with the operation of any attachments. The second issue compounding this problem is the requirement that in order to support the loads imposed by mounting attachments to the barrel of the firearm, the barrels need be extra heavy to support the added weight and shock forces. For example, a grenade launcher attachment not only introduces additional weight to the barrel, it also introduces substantial recoil in operation. This recoil force is transferred into the firearm through the attachment of the grenade launcher to the barrel. This in turn means more cantilevered stress on the barrel where it is joined with the M-16's aluminum receiver. The combination of heat and force applied to the barrel in this manner tends to pull the barrel chamber out of alignment with the bolt lead, thereby causing bolt lug and extractor failure, ultimately jamming the firearm.
There is thus a need for a unique modular support design for mounting accessories to a firearm that serves to support the accessory without introducing loads or additional stresses into the barrel of the firearm. There is an additional need for such a modular support to have a large stable interface in order to support heavier accessories such as a grenade launcher. Further, there is a need for providing a means for retrofitting preexisting equipment to facilitate integration with a modular support system thereby allowing for easy mounting, removal and interchangeability.